


嘉磊/解说风波

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 伪解说真影帝嘉 X   KPL野王磊一发完。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship





	嘉磊/解说风波

KPL职业联赛总决赛正在上海如火如荼地举行，除了进入决赛的两支队伍今天的解说嘉宾也是让人万分期待。

保姆车上经纪人还在叨叨个不停，焉栩嘉有些厌倦地皱着眉。

“你说你好好的真人秀不去参加，综艺也全部拒绝，自己却私下接了个游戏解说的活。还为此专门跟剧组请了假，你到底怎么想的？”

“没怎么想，就是去看看我的罗马。”焉栩嘉眼神飘向窗外。

“什么罗马？”经纪人疑惑不解。

“条条大路通罗马的罗马。”

是命中注定的终点，你在哪里哪里就是罗马。而我，心甘情愿走向你。

观众坐满了整个赛场，呐喊声此起彼伏。双方战队的粉丝隔空喊口号battle，音浪一波盖过一波。大屏幕上放着KPL两支决赛队伍今年的高光集锦，那个叫赵磊的职业选手凭实力占据了近一半的时长。

电竞圈打听打听，谁不知道台下萌神赛场杀神你磊哥。技术粉战术粉一堆，自从在某次队友直播时无意闯入后颜粉也是扶摇直上。弄的对家没办法嘲实力之后就开嘲喜欢赵磊所属战队的都是粉圈的NC粉，把好端端凭实力说话的电竞圈弄得跟娱乐圈一样乌烟瘴气。

对此，赵磊的回应是，从此直播和比赛再也不戴口罩，顶着一张清秀温和的脸在峡谷四处厮杀。

真正的，十步杀一人，千里不留行。

双方选手落座，场馆的尖叫声突破天际。主持人开始介绍战队，然后又介绍了解说嘉宾。

“今天我们有幸邀请到了今年凭借新上映的《四面楚歌》拿了两个影帝的当红演员——焉栩嘉来做我们的特约解说。”

赵磊内心咯噔一下。焉栩嘉——那个无疾而终的初恋。就差那么一点，他和焉栩嘉就确认恋爱关系了。

都是孽缘。

“嘉嘉，可以这样叫你吗？”主持人问。

“叫全名或者嘉哥吧。”焉栩嘉笑笑，礼貌又疏离。

“好的。我们都知道嘉哥从来不参与任何综艺节目只专心拍戏。想知道这次是什么样的奇迹让你决定来做这次的特约解说呢？”

主持人本意是焉栩嘉应该接着话题说一说现在KPL与日俱增的影响力，没想到对方却完全不在一个频道。

“游戏解说不算综艺吧。”

场面尴尬了一秒，然后现场发出爆笑，直播弹幕也被哈哈哈哈哈哈哈刷屏。

某弹幕：今天的赛场不止你磊哥一个杀神，这个焉影帝我很看好他。耿直到杀人于无形，爱了爱了。

焉栩嘉觉得不满意，又补了句，“因为我喜欢的人在赛场上。”

这是赵磊戴上耳机前听到的最后一句话，然后瞬间就被扰乱了心神，手心也开始出汗。

原本就爆满的决赛直播间因为影帝一句自爆涌进了更多的流量，赛事主办方一边暗喜焉栩嘉居然带着这么大一爆点来做解说，一边揪心于随时面临崩溃的服务器，不断下达着扩容的命令。

“所以嘉哥是公费追爱来的吗？”主持人开玩笑。

“如果主办方要求的话，自费也可以。”

主办方默默擦汗，不敢不敢，让影帝来自费做解说怕不是活腻了。

现场和直播间弹幕开始讨论焉影帝口中喜欢的人会是谁。排除一番之后大家都锁定了是赵磊。粉丝哭成一片，没想到一场比赛居然会让人失去两位帅哥，电竞圈和娱乐圈今日同病相怜抱头痛哭。

不知是谁说了一句，为什么不能换个角度。明明大家都多了一位帅哥啊，喜欢焉帝附送磊神，喜欢磊神附赠焉帝。多么美好！帝神cp初代粉就此诞生。

赛场上，焉栩嘉已经落座解说席，然后毫不让人失望地眼神锁定在赵磊身上，波涛暗涌。

解说们进行着赛前互动，时不时cue一下焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥平时拍戏那么忙，有关注KPL吗？”解说A问。

“赵磊的比赛我一场不落地看了，赶不上直播就看回放。”焉影帝毫不掩饰。

钢铁直男解说A没明白焉栩嘉的言外之意，接话道，“看来咱们磊神早就扬名在外，在很多人心中已经一定程度上代表了KPL……”

焉栩嘉无语地看了一眼解说A，本影帝表现的不够明显还是说的不够明显。重点是KPL吗，是赵磊好不好。这个人语文及格了吗就来做解说。

弹幕上一片隔着屏幕也感受到了焉影帝的嫌弃。

主持人宣布第一场比赛正式开始，双方开始选择英雄。对方Honor战队ban（禁用英雄）了三个打野位英雄一个射手位英雄。而赵磊所在的Ares则中规中矩地ban了对方几个输出位的善用英雄。

焉栩嘉看着这局面笑了，然后扶了扶话筒。“Honor战队很有意思，这完全就是针对赵磊啊。他们禁用的阿珂、孙悟空、百里玄策全是赵磊的最擅长的英雄。不过嘛，对方对赵磊的英雄池了解还是不够充分，赵磊所谓的不擅长跟普通人的不擅长区别很大的。”

解说B：“看来嘉哥真的对赵磊选手很了解。”

“那是~”焉栩嘉嘴角不可控制地上扬，“这就要追溯到很久很久以前的学生时代了。我跟你们磊神那是青梅竹马两小无猜，也就了解到坦诚相见的地步而已。你们磊神从小就特别可爱，你们现在看到的不过是冰山一角……”

旁边两位解说都被焉栩嘉的描述激起了八卦欲望，不料对方却突然急刹车不说了。

“回归比赛。磊神那么可爱的样子我知道就行了。”

弹幕一片呼天抢地，焉影帝我裤子都脱了你却不说了？什么坦诚相见啊你说清楚啊！

赵磊最终选了司马懿。到底是被焉栩嘉的出现扰乱了心智，开场不佳怒送一血。

“看来我的出现让磊神心猿意马了啊。刚开始而已，大家不用慌。”焉栩嘉不知道从哪里来的自信，莫名臭屁。

有赵磊出现的时候焉栩嘉就跟个机关枪一样叭叭叭一堆话，没有赵磊出现的时候焉栩嘉就是个不说话的吉祥物，被其他解说cue到了也惜字如金。

“对。”

“嗯。”

“是。”

“还不错。”

“不了解。”

如果说大家开始还对焉影帝喜欢谁意见不一的话，现在已经被焉影帝锤得不能再锤了，不是赵磊还能是谁！

焉栩嘉工作室工作人员面面相觑。

有谁知道他是为了追爱接的解说的活吗？不知道。

有谁知道赵磊和他到底是什么关系吗？不知道。

老板首次解说就公开出柜该怎么公关？不知道。

这种恣意妄为自作主张的艺人可以解约吗？不可以，他是老板。

公关部乱成一锅粥。

第一局，Ares打的很是艰辛，最终中野联动完美配合，逆风翻盘险胜。

第二局，Honor一时慌乱，给了中路法师一个ban位，这样就不得不放出了赵磊的本命之一阿珂。

赵磊理所当然如鱼得水，狠狠秀了一把什么叫不是你记忆中的刺客。

有一次对面追残血的赵磊追了半个峡谷，最后成功被赵磊反杀。

焉栩嘉笑得直不起腰，顺便抛出金句，“没人告诉你别采野地的玫瑰，莫追残血的赵磊吗？”顿了会儿笑够了又说，“换做是我的话，我追遍整个峡谷也要追。牡丹花下死做鬼也风流~不过，赵磊是不会杀我的。”

弹幕一片问号，瞧瞧焉影帝这说的是人话吗？吹捧磊神就算了，还顺便撒狗粮是怎么回事？有没有人能管管？

哦，大概只有磊神能管。但是那个人现在在场上戴着耳机根本听不见。这么一说大家又开始心疼焉栩嘉了，满腔热血地直播示爱，结果被表白的当事人却一无所知。

赵磊这边在峡谷奋力厮杀，焉栩嘉那边在解说台努力卖瓜，在人声鼎沸中将爱意直播到世界各地也不尽兴。

焉：“磊神这个闪现特别及时，刀下横尸峡谷，身上滴血不沾。厉害！”

A：“是的，队友治疗给的也非常及时。Ares战队的默契程度又上了一个阶级，可以说现在的Ares谁都能在关键时刻站出来，跟他们对战很棘手。”

焉：“磊神在场上的统治地位依然是不可动摇的。”

解说A擦擦汗，“对对，Ares的成长磊神功不可没。”

焉栩嘉这才满意地点点头。

第二场，又是Ares赢，而Honor看上去似乎心态有些打崩了。针对赵磊吧，Ares其他人也能站起来，后期赵磊再一上来根本就毫无还手之力；不针对赵磊吧，那峡谷就不叫峡谷了，那叫赵磊的主场。太难了！

第三场，Ares赛点。

解说A：“嘉哥觉得这场Ares会赢吗？”

焉栩嘉：“会赢的。我倒希望再多打两局，这样我就能多看磊神一会儿。”

弹幕有人问焉影帝粉丝，你们焉影帝对别人这样过吗？焉影帝粉丝纷纷表示从来没有，机场冷冰冰，采访冻死人的焉影帝什么时候这么多话过？不存在的。

Honor的水晶再次被拆，Ares获得本次KPL总冠军。赵磊坐在位置上任队友围住自己乱晃。焉栩嘉扫了眼大屏幕，脸色黑了下来。

从解说台走向你，大概也只需要几百步，可是我，为什么灌了铅一般迈不开脚步。

看直播的围观群众也发现焉栩嘉突然安静了下来。明明眼神从未从赵磊身上转移，却不敢上前打招呼。方才在直播中浪到飞起的那个人仿佛不是焉栩嘉本人。

“爱是想要触碰又收回的手，看来就算是焉影帝也难逃真爱定理”

“影帝别怂啊，难道你全程说那么多磊神没听到的情话只是给我们听的吗”

“我家影帝什么时候这么委屈过呜呜呜呜，当初面对资方塞人他都是硬刚的啊”

赵磊摘下耳机站起来，场内的尖叫达到顶峰，有祝贺，有暧昧的起哄。赵磊不明白后者是什么原因，一脸茫然的样子就是粉丝眼里的呆萌。

队友提示赵磊该上去领奖杯了，赵磊这才和队友去和Honor队员们一一握手然后一起走向舞台中央一起捧起奖杯，接受众人的膜拜与追捧。

焉栩嘉始终看着一直在状况外的赵磊，主持人建议大家一起合影留念。焉栩嘉起身毫不犹豫地大步走向赵磊，在对方满脸诧异中自然地搭上肩头对着镜头微笑。

这张众人刻意隔开焉栩嘉和赵磊的合影最后理所当然地被粉丝截成了双人合影，焉影帝揽着磊神对着镜头嘴角上扬，眼里分明是得逞的得意，磊神则一脸不可置信地看着焉影帝。

“我在休息室等你。”焉栩嘉附身在赵磊耳边低声道。

弹幕一片新人即将洞房般的喜气洋洋。

“前面是谁说爱是想触碰又收回的手来着？焉影帝：老子不仅要碰，还要搭上去揽到怀里！”

“儿子你收敛一点好不好，你是不是以为赛事没有直播啊？”

“上面的你多虑了，没听你儿子说赵磊的赛事直播他都看了吗？就是故意的啊~”

“在线求一个十级唇语专家，焉影帝刚刚到底在磊神耳边说了什么啊！！！”

“来了来了我来了，焉影帝说，晚上洗白白了床上等我~”

“楼上说的是真的”

“＋1”

赵磊磨磨蹭蹭跟队友说有点事，晚上直接去聚餐的地方。刚被战队经理科普了下午盛况的队友纷纷表示理解。

“磊神，带上影帝一起过来也是可以的！我们不歧视家属！”

赵磊在一片嬉笑声中去找了焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉的单人休息室在走廊尽头，推开门只有焉栩嘉一人在里面。

“过来。”焉栩嘉招招手。

赵磊站在原地没动。焉栩嘉叹气，走过来关上门然后走到赵磊面前伸开双手，“那我过来也行。我都知道了，来，抱抱。”

“你，知道什么了？”赵磊问。

“知道你喜欢我，就够了。”

“可是……”

“赵磊！没有可是。你喜欢我我喜欢你就够了。”焉栩嘉声音不禁提高了一些，然后又强压下情绪，声音带着乞求，“别推开我。你有没有想过我也会受伤？”

“我……”赵磊瞬间红了眼眶，不想被察觉便低下头泪水断线一样滴落在地上。

焉栩嘉将赵磊拥进怀里轻轻拍着他后背安抚着，“别哭了，我心疼。”

“你什么时候知道的？”赵磊问。

“前段时间章扬结婚给我送了请柬，我礼到人未到。婚礼上他喝多了然后给我打电话说了一个故事。”

“他结婚了？”赵磊不敢相信。

八年前，他们初升高，情窦初开的年纪。焉栩嘉和赵磊的感情也渐渐有了不一样的变化，彼此都知道自己对对方的感情是独一份的。赵磊住校，焉栩嘉每天早上不厌其烦地带着两份早餐去学校；赵磊不喜欢别人动自己的东西，但是焉栩嘉怎么乱翻都没关系。晚自习间隙，两人就一起在操场上转悠，从人生理想聊到兴趣八卦。

有一次，两人在操场上转悠不小心撞见了一对趁黑在操场边打啵的情侣，两人慌忙撇开眼不敢去看对方。焉栩嘉趁乱偷偷抓住赵磊的手，两人手心皆是一片汗。

那时候的他们离成为情侣，只差一句我爱你，我也愿意。

章扬是他们从小到大的共同的好友。某天，章扬问赵磊，“你觉得焉栩嘉怎么样？”

彼时的赵磊还不懂如何隐藏情绪，眼神里是藏不住的爱慕。“嘉嘉特别好啊！长得好看，又聪明，心地善良，运动也是强项……”赵磊滔滔不绝。

章扬开了开口说，“对！我也这么觉得！我喜欢焉栩嘉，磊磊，你会帮我吧？”

赵磊错愕不已，“啊？”

“我说，我喜欢焉栩嘉。你帮我好不好。”

“哦……那个……我有点事……回头再说……”赵磊落荒而逃。

赵磊当然没办法帮章扬，但是他选择了疏远焉栩嘉。那时候的他以为这样就能守护好三个人的友情。

可是，友达以上的友情就算成不了恋人也是无法回到朋友的位置的。

焉栩嘉对赵磊的疏离感到莫名其妙，某天晚自习下课焉栩嘉径直牵着赵磊出了教室。

面对焉栩嘉的质问赵磊含糊其辞，“一起玩或者不一起玩不是都很正常吗？现在最主要的不是学习吗？”

“我们……就只是一起玩的关系？”焉栩嘉很是受伤。

“对啊，不然呢？”赵磊转过去不去看焉栩嘉。

“我……算了。那你好好学习吧。”

年轻的时候，谁又没有把自尊看得很重呢？我那么爱你，如果你不屑一顾，那我也能让爱缄默。

目睹了焉栩嘉牵着赵磊出教室的章扬将爱而不得的失意全发泄在了赵磊身上。

赵磊从来没想过有一天自己会被好朋友骂得这么狼狈。章扬说赵磊是故意的，喜欢焉栩嘉的话为什么不早点跟自己说。不喜欢焉栩嘉的话为什么又占着他不放。他问赵磊是不是就等着看他受伤看他笑话。

最后章扬说，“赵磊，你曾经是我最好的朋友，焉栩嘉是我这辈子最爱的人。你为什么要伤害我这么深？”

赵磊从小就是付出型人格，听到这样的话来不及思考自己受到了多深的伤害，就被章扬洗脑自己做了伤害别人的事情。

不想再陷在这样的关系之中，赵磊直接办了转学，从此杳无音信。然而过了好几年，午夜梦回时都是自己与焉栩嘉错过的画面。若不是被浸湿的枕头，赵磊或许也不知道原来自己有那么喜欢焉栩嘉。

“嗯，他结婚了。”焉栩嘉长叹一口气，满是自责。“对不起，让你一个人承受了那么多。”

“他不是说你是他一辈子最爱的人吗？”赵磊红着眼睛。

焉栩嘉揉揉赵磊头发，“放屁。连当面表白都不敢的喜欢算什么喜欢。他明明就是柿子挑软的捏，明知道我喜欢你还故意跟你说那些…”

“嘉嘉，你不要把人想那么坏。那时候都还那么小，他也不是故意的。”

“傻瓜。不说他了，以后好好在一起吧，好不好？”

“我考虑一下吧。”赵磊玩笑道。

“考虑什么啊考虑，赵磊你已经欠了我八年了。”

“谁说的。那可不一定，校园情侣分手的多了去了。”

“哦吼，还分手？你想都不要想。我认定的事情可没有会放手的。”

“是吗？”

“你试试就知道了。”

“行吧。”

喧嚣和掌声褪去，荣誉和光环隐去，在休息室紧紧相拥的也只是一对平凡又难得的爱人。

Ares庆功宴上，磊神如约而至，旁边站着的正是下午差点浪崩服务器的特约解说——影帝焉栩嘉。众人起哄不断。

赵磊嘘了嘘，大家安静下来洗耳恭听。

“介绍下，我男友。”赵磊大方道。

“哦~~~~说吧，什么时候勾搭在一起的！”众人逼供。

“也没有很久，八年了。”焉栩嘉回答，赵磊看了看焉栩嘉也没有反驳。

“我去，磊神隐藏的也太好了吧！今晚不醉不归哦~”

爱情事业双丰收，赵磊心情愉悦来者不拒。焉栩嘉也跟着被灌了不少酒。

管它呢，酒后多好事。

有队员在网络上晒出庆功宴的照片。眼尖的网友一眼看到窝在角落里咬耳朵的焉影帝和磊神，cp粉们吃饱餍足便忙着大肆安利。出道即美帝的帝神cp，绝不容错过。

庆功宴现场不乏KPL高层，看到焉栩嘉了便去询问以后还能不能继续合作，直夸今天焉栩嘉的解说特别有天赋。金句频出，爆点不断。

焉栩嘉笑笑，“没问题啊，让磊神联系我就好。”莫名被秀一脸的高层一边苦笑一边答应。

没见过焉栩嘉下午一顿操作的磊神本人也愣在原地。

“磊神，你看了焉影帝下午的解说没，一定要看看啊。”说着队友就贴心地给赵磊打开了比赛的录播视频。没看一会儿赵磊就体温飙升，满脸通红。

还没从震惊中醒来，焉栩嘉就一把搂过还在懵的赵磊拍了张自拍。

一分钟后这张自拍就出现在了焉栩嘉社交账号上。文案是，“不好意思，你们磊神八年前就是我的了。”

方才还在安利的cp粉们吓得都停住了安利的手，随后连忙改了文案。

“不好意思，我们帝神cp出道就是为了顶破天花板来的。”

有人质疑这么高调不怕糊吗？

焉影帝粉丝：我家是长的帅了点，但是不好意思，是凭实力吃饭的。

磊神粉丝：峡谷打野一条街，打听打听谁是爹。

帝神cp粉：综上所述，我们是凭实力秀恩爱。

有人在评论区问焉栩嘉，赵磊是你的什么啊？网友调侃道，还能是什么，这么明显了当然是男友了。

不曾想，焉栩嘉回复了这条评论。

赵磊是我的罗马，是我来人间一趟的终点。是我穷尽一生，兜兜转转披荆斩棘也要走向的归宿。


End file.
